


Her anchor

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: These days, in Tahiti, Melinda May held Phil Coulson's hand whenever she wished. She could hold it tight and close or casual, either way. But, sadly, this wasn't always so. She hadn't always been able to hold his hand,to shout a declaration of their connection, their love.





	Her anchor

Season 1:

May called the direct phone line to Fury. Phil stood beside her, a look of hardened hurt on his face. She was denied access, so she commanded to the phone, "No... its, we need Fury right now."

"Tell them the planes been taken." Coulson cut in.

"Yeah, the planes been taken." She repeated to the phone to keep him calm.

Suddenly, gunfire echoed, and a window shattered. May felt a familiar pain rip through her arm, and she recognized the feel of a bullet. "Ugh!!" She screamed with the intense pain, dropping the phone and falling down to the ground.

Coulson's face changed, and he yelled, "May!" He grabbed her hand, crouching beside her. But May could hardly know a single thing hrough her disorientation caused by the wound, but his hand kept her awake. Her anchor.

"No, no, hang on May! Stay with me!"

-:x:-

Season 2:

Undercover wasn't hard, it just reminded May of all the possible lives she had signed away when she had enrolled in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Now, with Phil's arm around her as they danced in a ball room at a fancy house, she let him dip her gracefully, her leg around his for support, she could really feel the pull to a domestic life. But she had to focus on dancing, which was going quite well, May knew. They were rocking this, as Skye would say.

They were partying on a mission to find a solution. She calmly pointed out guards and cameras, secretly loving the feel of dancing with Phil. He held her gently, selling their act. He was her anchor.

But she could feel the weight of Phil's hand on hers, and it gave her assurance.

-:x:-

Season 3:

Swirling her drink, May stared at Coulson's new hand. He held it out, palm out, and May tentatively placed her hand right above it, and slid it down, feeling the strikingly lifelike feel of it. But it wasn't Phil's hand.

Little sparkling lights lit up like a trail behind her fingers, reminding her that it was robotic. The golden light faded, and May looked at Coulson. Her anchor. She might go, but she knew she would always return like a magnet.

-:x:-

Season 4:

May looked at the melting core that Daisy was Quaking. "Follow me." He had said.

The man who she had felt at home around. A total stranger she had only met a while ago. The dorky high school teacher who had been ready to sacrifice his life for this.

Taking a breath, May jumped. She watched the world she knew go as she fell, and she saw everything go black.

Darkness swirled in her mind, but the life she knew, her HYDRA life still burned with her memories, but another light flashed, and memories flooded back. A tsunami wave that she couldn't stop, and she snapped aher eyes open to that dorky high school teacher, her field partner, her best friend, and her love... she knew it as she breathed deep and fell forward, her hands searching him, and they found his hands, which she gripped tightly. Her anchor.

"I followed you."

-:x:-

Season 5:

"How's the leg?" Coulson's voice came from behind her, and May folded her arms, resting from piloting the trawler, which floated through space. Her leg still hurt like heck, and she answered truthfully, "I'm not gunna lie."

He hummed a response, and she felt Phil slide his hand -his real one- onto her shoulder. May sighed in a small sense of relaxation. His hand was a warm spot in a solar system of cold. She closed her eyes, breathing deep, treasuring the moment. She took her left had, and placed it on top of his, holding it in place. A silent message that she loved it. He kept his hand firmly in place under her hand, and Melinda knew... He was her anchor.

-:x:-

(Tahiti)

May stood on the sand, and she watched the Zephyr fly away, the shadow speeding across the water of the ocean before them. Coulson laughed softly at her last comment, and she smiled as he held her hand, soft and warm. A connection, and she knew that He would always be her anchor.


End file.
